User talk:【Cárdinal】 ショウジョウ
Re: Thanks, it's pretty easy. Just copy the codes on my signature tutorial, change the colors and names, and copy it. Then where you log out, click "Preferences", put a check where it says "Custom Signature", and then paste the code. However, if it's be too long, it may require making some pages, codes, and what not. But you can have a standard signature like Level 1. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 19:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Feathermoon's? Eh. I'm joining WakkoClan, since WSW are all nutcases. xD. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 20:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well i'm sorry. :( I didn't realize my note was that...deep. But yes, she was nearly perfect and it's cruel that diseases have to take animals/pets like that. FeatherMew? 05:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Images You need to have your images approved by Project:Imagine before they are put onto character pages. If not, then they will be deleted, whether you like it or not. 23:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Complaint This is going to Moon and Cardinal: I'm going to say its not becoming any less boring for me, but thank you for your concerns. See how new templates have caused a fight? No, thank you, not until birthday girl has approved. Right now, sadly, most users we get leave quickly, like SpazzyFox or Silverstripes. I honestly can't think of another project right now. ;( I HAVE been thinking of re-designing the main page and theme and if I get enough support I shall send a request to Wikia. As for featured stories, I NEED HELP. I won't be removing any projects. NO WAY. Thanks for using the forms, Moon, BUT I HAD TO RE-NAME THEM AND FIX THE ERRORS. ;P Thanks for helping. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 03:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Jo Shaw. XD はい、私はあなたの名前を知っている。私はそれを翻訳。あ あ、検索エンジンの翻訳者。愛'日ゴッタ。 XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 08:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Um... first of all, I can see when you edit my talk page, so I know it's you. Second... Why are you asking me these questions? I'm not an admin. And you should just leave the wiki if you want to disappear. XD Nice puzzle, though. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 00:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ^^Yup, what Millie said. XD I have nothing to say. 17:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) There is a way of you deactivating your account entierly if you really want to, but all your edits etc will remain. I am currently camping, but I will help you when I return home if you wish. 17:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I said when I return home. I have dodgy intetnrt here, and if you can't show some respect I'll ban you right now. I am not in a good mood and I will not be tolerating demands. Thanks, 18:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Why was I supposed to know? And you still didn't tell me why you sent me that question. >.< Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 22:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Why are you asking me this? I'm not an admin. o. o ♥ Spottedstripe ♥ Quiet like the Snow Right. Number 1, sign with ~~~~ after you post on tak pages please. Then we know who's talking to us. Secondly, you don't have to bother the others anymore, I said that I would help you, and as an admin I will live up to that promise. is the page that details closing your account, and it also tells you how. I'm sorry that you feel you have to leave with no traces, and I wish you well in life. 09:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible for you to delete any traces of me? Ahem. That one. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 06:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC)